


圣诞夜的半衰期

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 他问：“那是什么？”“什么？”安灼拉点了点自己手臂的位置，又看了看他的纹身。格朗泰尔低下头去看自己的手臂，然后就垂下手，右手拉下了左手的毛衣袖子，重新盖住了那些花纹。“没什么。”他说。





	圣诞夜的半衰期

**Author's Note:**

> 在这篇灵魂伴侣设定的文里，每个人的纹身是他或者她的伴侣最为强烈的愿望。  
> 感谢万哥安利我这么棒的设定，没有她就没有这篇文。  
> 文中的历险日记来自大卫·米切尔小说《云图》中亚当·尤因的太平洋历险部分，题目中的“半衰期”也是来自这部作品。

*  
“要来点蛋酒吗？”  
安灼拉抬起头，是热安。他手中拿着带把手的大玻璃壶，乳白色酒液在里面来回晃荡着。他穿一件深蓝色的毛衣，上面是一只大红圆鼻子驯鹿，长发编成松散的辫子搭在左肩。任何一个人望一望他的打扮，都能知道现在正值圣诞假期。但很显然，忙着赶论文的安灼拉已经快把这事忘了。  
“不用了，”他回答，“不过谢谢你。”  
热安微笑起来，“你知道我们现在在放假对吧？”  
安灼拉点了点头：“我知道，但是我这周必须交这份作业。”  
“我是没意见，但你可千万别让古费看到了。”  
“别让我看到什么？”  
古费拉克不知道从哪里突然冒了出来，笑眯眯地一手一个搭上了他们的肩膀。安灼拉不动声色地阖上了自己的笔记本电脑，作出一副没有在工作的样子，“别让你看到我不喝蛋酒。”他说道。  
“你为什么不喝蛋酒？”古费拉克说，“这是用了我家最好的朗姆酒，最新鲜的鸡蛋和牛奶做的，不喝你会后悔到明年圣诞。”  
“不了。你知道我不喜欢喝酒。”  
“是我做的，”古费拉克继续说，“我和格朗泰尔。大部分是格朗泰尔。”  
安灼拉抬起眉毛。  
“好，”他说，“我喝一些。”  
热安看起来像是在憋笑，把蛋酒倒进安灼拉的马克杯之后就走开了。他本来打算用那个杯子盛点咖啡喝的，不过看来这个圣诞节不肯放过他，他的朋友们也是一样。古费拉克在他旁边的沙发上坐了下来，拿着自己的玻璃杯，小口啜饮着里面的饮料。安灼拉放弃了再工作一会儿的意愿，向后靠在沙发背上，也开始品尝那杯蛋酒。它喝起来不赖，实际上，是很好喝，他并不偏爱甜食，也不喜欢酒类，但这两者巧妙的结合却产生出一种他意想不到的口感和味道来。安灼拉又喝了一大口。  
他环顾四周，他的朋友们正忙着打扫客厅里的圣诞树，几个人围成一圈好像在商量着什么。那棵圣诞树是从古费拉克家的地下室里抬出来的，他们每年都用这个。若利正忙着调整它摆放的角度。没人知道它的某个角朝向哪个角度对若利来说有什么不同。古费拉克望了望他们，随口道：“说到格朗泰尔，他怎么还没到？”  
“他还没来？”  
“没有，他迟到有一会儿了。”  
安灼拉看了一眼腕表，已经是下午四点多了，距离他们约定的时间过去了将近两个小时。对于格朗泰尔来说，这有些反常，他平时虽然算不上积极，但也是相当守时的一个。安灼拉思索了一下，放下杯子，站了起来，说道：“我去车站接他。”  
古费拉克看着他的表情似笑非笑，让安灼拉感到有些困惑。  
“好，”他说，“早点回来，我可不希望你们错过晚餐——飞儿烤了火鸡，我不能保证到你们回来它还有剩余。”

*  
下雪了，并且下得很大。这是他从房子里出来之后注意到的第一件事。这天早些他在路上的时候，天气还很晴朗，但现在大雪已经完全覆盖住了穿过花园通往森林的小径，天空也是阴沉沉的灰色。迎面的冷风夹杂着雪花，吹得他有些睁不开眼睛，但他裹紧了大衣，还是上路了。  
这栋古费拉克家的宅邸位于巴黎的远郊，森林里的别墅区，这几年以来已经成为了他们一同过节度假的场所，因此格朗泰尔不大可能会迷路。或许是因为下了大雪，上这来的公交车延误了。安灼拉猜测着，看了一眼手机，依然没有来自他的新消息。不到万不得已时，安灼拉不太想给他打电话——不是因为他对打电话这件事有所抗拒，而只是因为这个行为的对象是格朗泰尔。  
他始终觉得难以界定格朗泰尔。安灼拉试着将他当作一位朋友，但他与他的其他朋友都不同；而就算安灼拉相当迟钝，也能够察觉格朗泰尔对待他并不像对待其他朋友。他们从不会一起喝酒，格朗泰尔爱去的那些地方，酒吧街，美术馆，他几乎从未涉足，他们稀少的交集只产生在每周一次的缪尚聚会上，还有就是在他们共同选修了的近代视觉艺术史课上，他们往往坐得不远，安灼拉注意到，他在听课时，格朗泰尔要么趴在桌上画画，要么就是睡觉。他们的交谈次数不多，相比之下，争论，或者说是争吵还频繁些。就好像他们永远无法像两个正常的成年人一样正常地交谈超过五分钟而不提高声音、互相辩驳一样。  
但是他没有恶意。在认识他两年之后，安灼拉早已清楚了这一点：除了与他争吵时，格朗泰尔总是温和而幽默的，他的朋友们与他在一起时总是很开心。安灼拉不知道为什么自己没有受到这种对待的权利。  
实际上，他们也曾经达成一致过。他记得那天的视觉艺术史课，格朗泰尔坐在他的左边。那节课的内容是十八世纪绘画对于灵魂伴侣的艺术表现，格朗泰尔本来在读一本小说，却突然抬起头来。  
“安灼拉，”他说，“你不会也相信灵魂伴侣这种关系真的应该去遵守和维护吧？”  
安灼拉转头看了他一会儿，才回答道：“当然不，每个人都该有自由选择爱上任何人的权利。”  
格朗泰尔那时笑了，“看来我们终于有了一个共同点。”他说。  
后来再想到这件事，安灼拉觉得，格朗泰尔应当不是出于对自由意志的信仰，而是出于他一贯以来对所有规则的不以为然。所谓的灵魂伴侣关系对格朗泰尔来说不过是个笑话。当然——虽然安灼拉已经拥有了那个纹身——对他来说也没好到哪里去。他又看了一次表。已经要五点钟了。森林中间的公路尚未被雪完全覆盖，他加快了脚步。

安灼拉是在走到三分之二路程的时候碰到格朗泰尔的。他穿一件黑色的大衣，手里捧着自己的墨绿格纹围巾。他为什么不系上？安灼拉走近了他，他也看到了他，笑着和他打招呼：“安灼拉，你这是去哪儿？”   
“我来接你。”他回答。  
格朗泰尔眨了下眼睛，“你来接我。”他说。  
安灼拉点了点头：“你迟到了。”  
他们在原地站了一会儿，他看着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔看着他，好半天没有人说话。  
“……对，”格朗泰尔看起来想要摸摸鼻子，但他还捧着围巾，只好不自然地耸了下肩膀，“城区那边雪下得太大了，公交车延误了好久，开得也慢……我在路上捡到了这个。”  
他示意安灼拉走近些，他凑了过去，格朗泰尔小心翼翼地打开自己的围巾，让他往里面瞧了一眼，又很快重新包好了，动作轻柔得像是捧着一颗心。安灼拉皱起眉毛。  
“那是一只松鼠吗？”他问。  
“红松鼠，”格朗泰尔回答，“它冻僵了。大概是出来觅食的，运气不好遇上了大雪。”  
“它还活着吗？”  
“还有心跳。”  
他们开始往回走，安灼拉问道：“它能活下来吗？”  
格朗泰尔的笑容和那节艺术史课上的笑容一模一样。只不过现在，他的睫毛上结了霜，脸颊和鼻尖都被冻得通红，黑色卷发上落满了雪花。猛然地，安灼拉意识到，那已经是六个月之前，初夏发生的事了，但那个笑容仍然像一个投入他记忆中的影子。他笑，就像他对一切事情毫不在乎，就像他对一切事情满怀深情。  
“只有带它回去才能知道了。”格朗泰尔说。

*  
他们带回来的那只松鼠引发了一阵不小的混乱。所有人都来到了壁炉前面，紧紧围着围巾作成的小窝，格朗泰尔盘腿坐在地毯上，在他的对面，若利正半跪着，给那只小小的红松鼠按摩四肢。  
所有人看上去都很紧张，直到那只小动物突然战栗了几下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。他们中的几个发出了惊喜的低声惊叫，安灼拉看了格朗泰尔一眼，他也在笑，黑色的眉尖舒展开来，形成一种他熟悉的平滑的弧。  
“它醒了。”他小声说道。  
这小家伙看起来并不怕人，它蹲坐在格朗泰尔的围巾作成的巢穴中，瞪着眼睛环视他们。古费拉克看了它一会儿，突然宣布：“我要叫它艾尔莎！”  
“嘿，”巴阿雷说，“我们还不知道它是不是个女孩儿。”  
“我们不该先给它拿些吃的吗？”弗以伊说道。  
“厨房还有没烤过的栗子，”公白飞说，“我去拿点过来。”  
古费拉克跟着他站了起来，“我怎么不知道你烤了栗子？”他听着有点惊喜。  
“要是我告诉你，它们就活不到今晚了。”公白飞笑着说。  
他们都笑了起来。那只松鼠跳了几下，落在了格朗泰尔的左边膝盖上。他伸出手指摸了摸它的小脑袋，它的耳朵尖尖的，颤动着，连带着耳朵里面露出来的绒毛也一起颤动着。它的皮毛是很深的暗红色，并不纯净，夹带着一些棕和深灰色的杂毛，它的尾巴被雪沾湿了，显得没那么蓬松。格朗泰尔又往壁炉边靠了些。  
“我去拿点牛奶来。”若利说。  
“你想来点蛋酒吗？”巴阿雷问他，“你自己做的，记得吗？”

他们为它的命名争论了许久，古费拉克坚持要喊它艾尔莎，而热安觉得它的毛色更像安娜，格朗泰尔则想叫它弗兰茨——那个被冻僵的、命运多舛的王子。最后格朗泰尔以监护人的身份强占了它的命名权，因此它就被叫作了弗兰茨。安灼拉帮助弗以伊布置圣诞树的时候，他们几个正围在桌边吃烤栗子，弗兰茨王子则坐在桌子中间吃坚果。  
“什么时候送它回去？”巴阿雷问。  
“等雪停了吧。”格朗泰尔回答。  
“安灼拉。”  
他转回头，弗以伊正瞧着他微笑，“我刚刚说最下面一层要挂金色的带子，你忘了吗？”  
“噢，”他放下了手里红色的缎带，拿起了另一条，“抱歉，我有点走神。”  
“在想你的论文吗？”  
安灼拉不置可否。弗以伊把一颗白色的小球挂在了树尖上。  
“如果进展不顺，不如换一个角度想想。”弗以伊建议道，“或者这几天好好休息，说不定等假期结束你再打开它，一切就水到渠成了。”  
“你说得对。”安灼拉说，“但是我觉得这种工作顺其自然不如一鼓作气。”  
“我们不是说了假期不谈工作的吗？”  
他们都抬起头，格朗泰尔不知道什么时候走了过来，他手里端着一个小瓷碗，弗兰茨蹲在他的右肩，晾干了的蓬松尾巴惬意地晃来晃去。他感到自己的感官如同几支分流的河，在这个冬夜缓缓解冻，逐一流向格朗泰尔。  
“我们没有谈工作，”弗以伊说，“我是在劝他假期不要工作。”  
格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，露出一副不太相信他们的表情。安灼拉抿起嘴唇，好像不这么做就要笑出来了一样。“怎么了？”他问。  
“没事，”格朗泰尔回答，“我来帮帮忙，安灼拉看起来好像不太擅长这个。”  
他在安灼拉旁边的地毯上坐了下来，弗兰茨从他的肩膀上跳了下来，落在他们两个中间。安灼拉想伸手摸摸它，但最终还是没有。格朗泰尔把手里的小瓷碗递了过来，放在地上，那是一碗剥好了皮的烤栗子。  
“我们要怎么布置这棵可怜的小树？”格朗泰尔问。  
安灼拉拿了颗栗子吃。  
它绵软，清甜，金黄，散发着烫口的热量，尝起来有果木略带苦涩的的气味。格朗泰尔的手指上必定也有同样的香气。安灼拉侧过头去看，格朗泰尔正依照弗以伊的指示，把小彩带挂到树的枝桠中间，他的手抬起来，左边的袖口下面露出了短短的一截手臂，那里有一些他没有见过的花纹，是纹身。  
他问：“那是什么？”  
“什么？”  
安灼拉点了点自己手臂的位置，又看了看他的纹身。格朗泰尔低下头去看自己的手臂，然后就垂下手，右手拉下了左手的毛衣袖子，重新盖住了那些花纹。  
“没什么。”他说。

*  
安灼拉把碗碟全部放进洗碗机码好之后，才转身往客厅走回去。他走进门的时候，他的几个朋友们正围着矮桌打一种他不知道规则的牌，连公白飞都不例外，但是格朗泰尔却躺在沙发上看书——这不太常见，让人有种他和公白飞互换了角色的错觉。弗兰茨在他的肚子上团成一团，看起来已经睡着了，格朗泰尔的手指无意识地在它的尾巴上来回抚摸着。他几乎把整张脸都埋进了高领毛衣的领子里面，只露出一双墨绿色的眼睛和一头毛茸茸的卷发。他那个样子令人想起某种穴居的动物。  
“嘿，安琪，”古费拉克招呼他，“来打牌呀。”  
公白飞笑了起来，“别为难他。”他说。  
安灼拉摇了摇头，走到一旁的单人沙发上坐了下来。  
“你怎么没去打牌？”他问格朗泰尔。  
“是他们不让我打，”格朗泰尔说话的时候，下半张脸仍然埋在衣服里面，声音听着很模糊，但仍能听出了他笑了，“不然就一点悬念都没有了。我能说什么？只能怪我牌技太好。”  
巴阿雷冲他哼了一声，笑着说：“是你耍赖的技术太好。”  
“你在说什么？”格朗泰尔终于抬起了头，“要是我没记错的话，上次输了牌还欠我一瓶威士忌的人好像是你吧。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”巴阿雷回答。  
他们都笑了起来，格朗泰尔嘟囔着什么骗子赖皮狗，又缩回毛衣里面去了。安灼拉从沙发桌上拿了本书，那是一本古老的小说，书页泛黄卷边，上半本已经消失了，页码是从第两百页开始的。你永远不知道在古费拉克家里能找到什么宝藏。他扫了一眼前几页，这似乎是一本探险日记，一上来就是一艘帆船在可怕的暴风雨中沉浮，而日记的主人还受到脑炎的折磨，满篇都是关于那种十几世纪可怕的医疗手段的描写。这种历险小说通常不是他的爱好所在，安灼拉一边随意地翻阅着，一边旁听他们打牌。  
“我们这局赌什么？”弗以伊问。  
若利听着有些苦恼，“非得赌点什么不可吗？”  
“当然，”巴阿雷说，“不然打牌还有什么意思？——八点，我还有四张牌。”  
“不要赌钱了，上次古费输钱给我，最后还是借我的钱还给我。”公白飞笑着说。  
古费拉克清了清嗓子，把牌扣在了桌面上：“我有个主意。不如输牌的人给我们展示下他的灵魂伴侣纹身，怎么样？”  
“万一，”热安有些脸红，“那个纹身在很私密的地方怎么办呢？”  
“怕什么？我们又不是安灼拉。”古费拉克说。  
“嘿！”安灼拉抗议道。  
所有人都笑了起来，于是这事就这么定了。安灼拉由此对自己没有参加这个牌局产生了一丝庆幸。他看了一眼手表，已经是晚上九点多了；他看了一眼格朗泰尔，他仿佛在看书，又仿佛没有在看书，他的目光落在书上，手指一下下地敲打着书的边沿——格朗泰尔的灵魂伴侣纹身出现了吗？——他思索着——格朗泰尔的纹身会是什么呢？会是安灼拉自己最为强烈的愿望吗？那只小松鼠自从醒来后就很黏格朗泰尔，大约是由于他围巾的气味。安灼拉不能说自己羡慕一只松鼠。  
“格朗泰尔，”他听到自己说，“你看的是这本书的上半部分吗？”  
格朗泰尔从书后面抬起眼睛来看他，好像过了好久才明白过来他在说什么，“是吧，我猜，”他说，“亚当尤因的日记。你要看吗？”  
“我看下半本就好。”他回答。  
“我在想，”格朗泰尔说，“尤因怎么这么蠢？那个古斯医生一看就是想毒死他好拿走他的一箱金币啊。”  
安灼拉说：“或许是因为他相信他的朋友。”  
“噢，这可不能被称作是朋友。”  
格朗泰尔的微笑被书本和毛衣领子遮去了一半。  
“那么，”安灼拉问道，“你觉得怎样可以被称作是朋友？”  
他想问的不是这个，连安灼拉自己都没有察觉到这一点，他想问的是他与格朗泰尔之间的关系在他的心中如何定义。安灼拉对于隐喻是迟钝的，哪怕这一隐喻语出他本人也一样，因此他看不懂格朗泰尔的眼睛，因为那双眼睛正满含这一隐喻。他们没再讲话，安灼拉觉得自己离答案仅有一步之遥，却怎么也迈不出最后的一步。好在牌局已经结束了，输的人是若利和热安。他们没有再继续谈话，而是往桌边看去，若利已经解开了衣领，露出左边的锁骨，那里有一条淡而细的灰线。  
“我的还没有出现。”他解释道。  
“我的也没有，”巴阿雷拍了拍他的肩膀，“别太伤心——虽然我一直以为米切什塔是我的灵魂伴侣来着，但她的纹身已经出现了。”  
若利皱起鼻子，作了个鬼脸。  
“这不妨碍我们爱她呀。”他笑着说。  
“我们当然尊重你们自由的爱，”古费拉克催促道，“但是现在我们该看看小诗人的纹身了吧？”  
“他刚才说纹身在很私密的地方，”公白飞说，“我们别太为难他了。”  
热安摆了摆手，他站起身来，卷起那件绣了驯鹿的毛衣边，他的纹身位于右侧髋部，是用好看的花体字写成的。  
“‘爱智慧’，”古费拉克念道，“看来你的灵魂伴侣是个哲学家。”  
热安坐了下来，笑得有些腼腆，“听起来不错。”他说。  
“诗人和哲学家，不如说是花朵和风。”格朗泰尔说，“多般配，你们在一起的时候将永远有春天，春天永远有暖风吹着春花。”  
安灼拉回过头去看他，沙发旁边的落地灯亮着，柔和的光笼罩着格朗泰尔和那只弗兰茨团子，他将左臂枕在脑后，正侧着头望着他的朋友们，那本只有一半的残卷扣在他的胸前。他看起来根本不在乎尤因的友谊和结局。  
第二轮的输家只有古费拉克一个，他大大方方地把牌往前一推，把右脚翘到了桌子上，卷起裤腿来让他们看他小腿内侧的纹身——“日出”。它写道。  
“这是什么意思？”若利托着下巴，“你的灵魂伴侣是个旅行家不成？”  
古费拉克耸了一下肩膀，放下了脚，“我也不知道。但是它听起来挺浪漫，所以我就快乐地接受了。你们不觉得它挺棒的吗？”  
公白飞点了点头，“是很好。”他柔声说。  
“飞儿，”古费拉克问得很随意，“你的纹身是什么？”  
公白飞没再看他。他在洗牌。  
“等你赢了我就知道了。”  
直到最后也没有人赢过公白飞。  
“这不公平！”古费拉克大声道，“你以前牌技没有这么好的！”  
“今晚运气好。”公白飞笑着回答道。他收起牌，把盛了烤栗子的碗塞进古费拉克手里。  
古费拉克耷拉着眉毛，看着挺失望，抱着碗思考了半天，突然转向了沙发上的人。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“你的纹身是什么？”  
安灼拉抬起头。  
格朗泰尔阖上了书，把它扔到一边。他双手抱住那只松鼠，坐起身来，神色平静如常。  
“我没有纹身。”他回答，“现在几点？我想去睡觉了，哪个是我的房间？”

*  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔住在二楼同一间客房。这是古费拉克一贯的安排。等到他终于上楼去的时候，几乎已经要午夜了，安灼拉本来没想拖到这么晚，但那本书的后半部分莫名地吸引了他，让他一直读到了结尾，以至于他的朋友们都已经睡下了。  
他放下书，轻手轻脚地上楼，长时间的阅读和昏暗的楼梯灯让他有些头晕，仿佛仍然身处南太平洋，在那之前发生的事情似乎已经恍若隔世：蛋酒，他去迎接迟到的格朗泰尔，见到那只名叫弗兰茨的松鼠，他们一起布置圣诞树，他左臂的花纹，他被高领毛衣遮去一半的笑，灯光在他身上投下温柔的影子。  
安灼拉拧开客房的门。

“你还没睡？”  
格朗泰尔回过头来，他的鼻尖已经被夜晚的冷风吹得发红了，看到安灼拉，他便微笑起来。  
“你也没睡，”他说，“我还以为你今晚要在沙发上度过呢。”  
午夜的阳台实在是太冷了，雪还在下。安灼拉紧了紧外套。  
“我只是多看了会儿书。”  
“噢，我们的尤因最后怎样了？”  
“他得救了，平安地回了家，”安灼拉回答，“还获得了真正的友情。”  
格朗泰尔笑出声来的时候，有一团白雾从他的唇间落下来。“什么是真正的友情呢？”他轻声道，“他得救也只是因为他救了那人。是他自己救了自己。”  
又是这样的眼睛，低垂着，温和地，曾经望过他，现在却宁愿在冬夜里凝霜；又是这样的感觉，他距答案仅一步之遥——安灼拉突然明白过来，永恒的距离产生于永恒的退缩，最后那一步只能靠格朗泰尔自己迈出。  
“你真的没有灵魂伴侣纹身吗？”他问。  
格朗泰尔猛然抬起头来，安灼拉感觉到自己的心脏随之猛然缩紧了一下。又是好一会儿，他们没有人说话，直到格朗泰尔伸出双手，慢慢地，用右手挽起了左臂的毛衣。那个被隐藏在层叠衣物下面的纹身显露了出来——它的花纹很复杂，是太阳，是战车，是神的斗篷，四处纠缠在一起，几乎要掩盖了在那之下的一个简单的单词——  
“‘自由’。”安灼拉轻声念道。  
他也伸出手来，右手摘去了左手的腕表，将手腕上的字和格朗泰尔的放在一起。  
“‘安灼拉’。”格朗泰尔也轻声念道。  
这是他的愿望吗？  
安灼拉没有问。  
他问出口的是：“你明天想和我一起去看个电影吗？”  
格朗泰尔抬头望着他，而他第一次看懂了那双被积雪映得发亮的眼睛。  
圣诞夜对他们来说已经结束了，明天他们有更重要的事情要做，就从一起看一场电影开始。

FIN


End file.
